Watching the Movie (Rewrite)
by Kathryn51703
Summary: Here it is! The well wanted rewrite. Just so you know I will be hating on Snotlout and Stoick a little bit... I HAVE MY REASONS! This will be totally different from the original... well not to much... G.M.A.D members if you want in PM me your application thingy... As always suggestions are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

** OMG! I AM SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! BOTH OF MY COMPUTERS WERE BROKEN SO I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL MY DAD FIXED ONE. I ALSO HAD SCHOOL,DISNEY, AND CRYING BECAUSE I WAITED MONTHS FOR THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS...AND IT SUCKED!...WELL IN MY OPINION. SO HERE IS THE WELL WANTED AND DESERVED REWRITE OF WATCHING THE MOVIE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>STOICK P.O.V<strong>_

Stoick stumbled as he left the great hall. The guilt of what he just did washed over him like a wave crashing against the beach.

_Flashback_

_" You've thrown your lot with them. Your not a viking." Stoick started. "__Your not my son..."_

_End Flashback_

' I'll take it back after the nest is gone.' He thought and trugged forward, but before he could do anything a strong aroma of chocolate enveloped him and he disappeared into darkness, while the same was happening to Hiccup, Gobber, Astrid and the other villagers and dragons.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HICCUP P.O.V<strong>_

I groaned and cracked open my eyes. I was in a room with red walls and brown carpeting. Everything smelled like chocolate. I looked to my right and saw that the other villagers and ended up in a large pile, all of them still asleep. I jumped when I heared footsteps. I turned and saw someone come out of the shadows.

It was a younge girl around the age of 11. She had dirty blonde hair with green streaks held up in a messy bun. She had dark green eyes the were glowing faintly brown underneith her large black glasses. She had on a red long sleeve shirt with daggers strapped to her arms. She had on jeans the had hearts and dragons stitched onto them. She had grey boots on the were well worn and had faint stains of mud and dirt on them. At her waist were 2 short sword with chocolate encrusted on them. On her shoulder was a normal wooden bow with chocolate running down it. Chocolate was also running down the quiver and tips of her arrows which were strapped to her leg.

" Oh! Good your awake." She said almost jumping out of her boots with excitement.**(Don't even. You know you would be to.) **"Umm... not to be rude... but who... or should I say _what _are you?" I asked in fear. She laughed which shocked me. " No need to be afraid." She said soothingly. " I am Kathryn51703, Guardian of Chocolate, Rider of the Snaptrapper Breanne, Bridget, Beatrix, and Beverley or the 4 B's for short, Amazing Dagger and Short Sword master, Flawless Archer and Sorcerer!" My mouth hung open with shock, but I couldn't find the strength to close it.

_**KATHRYN51703 P.O.V**_

I smiled at Hiccups shock. I turned to look at the other Villagers. I silently counted in my head. '3...2...1' as I counted 1 I snapped my fingers. When doing so every villager woak with a shock. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hiccup backing into the shadows. I suddenly had to fight the erge to punch Stoick in the face, but I pushed against my emotions. By the time I had gathered up my emotions and shoved them into the tinniest corner of my mind. The viking had all gotten themselves all sorted out and were starring at the room in shock. Stoick finially grew a pair and straited himself out.

**"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT US HERE? ANSWERE MY QUESTIONS OR FACE THE RAFE OF STOICK THE VAST, CHIEF OF THE HAIRY HOOLIGANS!" **Stoick roared. By the time he was done my ears were ringing. "Jesus!" I roared getting everyones attention. " Could you please yell louder? I don't think the people in Japan heard you!" Everyone backed away except for Stoick. " Who are you? Why have you brought us here? Are you a witch?" Stoick spat. "Hmmm?" I hummed. ' Am I a witch? Is that another word you could use for sorcerer?' I thought. " Witch... No." I said which seemed to calm them down a bit. " Sorcerer? Now that would be a deffianate yes." Everyone backed a few more feet away. "Now as for the 2nd question that will be explained in a bit. But as for who I am..." I smirked. " I am Kathryn51703, Guardian of Chocolate, Rider of the Snaptrapper Breanne, Bridget, Beatrix, and Beverley or the 4 B's for short, Amazing Dagger and Short Sword master, Flawless Archer and Sorcerer!"

Everyones look on there face was price less. Then a terrible thought came to mind. 'The dragons...' My eyes widened.' I have to do this quick' I thought. "Ok. So now that we're done with introductions I have the other group to deal with. So please stay here until the doors open." I creeped back into the shadows, dissapearing in a flash of white...

_**ASTRID P.O.V**_

When Kathryn dissapeared it gave me enough light back where the shadows were to see Hiccup in the corner. I was about to go over to him and make him spill the beans **(Lol! I've always wanted to write that. Haha!) **when the wall opened. 'That must've been what she meant by doors.' I though. As soon as the doors opened Hiccup jumped out of his hiding spot, which ended up scaring a lot of people, he took off for the doors. Everyone shrugged and fallowed in suit.

When we got through everyone was awe struck. The room was HUGE! Like the other room the walls were red and the carpet was brown, but the walls! There was chocolate flowing down them and large windows that overlooked a valley. And there where tons of chairs and...stone slabs?

As I was looking around the room I noticed another set of large doors opening. But before I could see what was coming out of them the older viking all at once yelled. "DRAGONS!" they roared. They all reached for the weapons but stopped when they realized that they weren't there. Kathryn voice ecoed throughout the room. " No, no, no! That won't do!" Everyone looked around and saw her standind on a platform on the right side of the room with Hiccup next to her looking at his feet." I can't have my guests trying to kill each other can I?" Kathryn asked innocently."Now everyone take a seat!" she commanded.

_**3RD PERSON P.O.V**_

As everyone took there seats or in the dragons case laid down. Toothless slowly crawled up onto the platform and sat down next to Hiccup. " Hey buddie!" whispered Hiccup excitedly hugging his first friend. Kathryn smiled and made 2 chairs appear with stone slabs next to them. The first one was red and had brown chocolate heart at the top while the one next to it was smaller, was forest green, and had the night fury symbol at the top. As Hiccup and Toothless took there seats Kathryn smiled. She couldn't wait to see her dragon, The 4 B'S, who were playing with the other G.M.A.D members dragons. But once again she pushed her emotions aside. " Alright if everyone is ready!" She yelled in glee. She clapped her hands and as the lights dimmed the screen came to life...

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER TOOK WAY TO LONG TO TYPE. AGAIN I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, BUT I PINKIE PROMISE THAT I WILL TRY AND WRITE MORE... AGAIN SO VERY SORRY. THE 4 B'S WILL PROBABLY COME APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BE IN WILL HAVE TO PM ME WITH YOUR G.M.A.D APPLICATION THINGY. WELL SEE YA NEXT TIME! <strong>

**KATHRYN OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Scenes 1 and 2

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! MY COMPUTER SUCKS AND I MAY HAVE ACCIDENTALY DID ROUGHLY AROUND 2 SCENES... OH! I THINK FORGOT ABOUT THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER ABOUT THE DISCLAIMER SO BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! HERE IT IS...**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR THE G.M.A.D MEMBERS EXCEPT MYSELF...**_

**SO HERE YOU HAVE IT THE SECOND CHAPTER OF WATCHING THE MOVIE (REWRITE)!**

* * *

><p><strong>3 PERSON P.O.V<strong>

Silence settled over the theator.

_**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**This is Berk. **

Every one jumped at Hiccup's voice echos throughout the room.

**It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

Some Vikings nodded there head as the agreed strongly with him, while others gave him looks like he was insane.

_**The image drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"Doesn't take a genious to figure that out!" Spinelout snapped.

Kathryn snorted "Go figure." She said

Hiccup gives her an amused look and turns back to the screen.

_**The image drifts closer, circling.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.**

Toothless hits Hiccup on the head with his tail.

"Ow!" He cried but hardly anyone noticed, to engrosed in the movie.

**You see, while most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

_**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**_

_**CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_

_**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE.**_

_**The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illumination HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**_

_**HICCUP...**_**Dragons.**

_**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE He reopens the sizzling door, leaps off the front porch.**_

"Hiccup, why can't you just stay inside?" Asked Stoick forgetting that he had disowned him for a second.

"Why would you care?" Hiccup snarled, shocking everyone.

'Whatever happened in the Great Hall must've been bad' The Villagers though, while Stoick looked Heart Broken.

_**He weaves through the erupting meyhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**

**We have subbornness issues.**

"Hey!" Some Vikings yelled in offence, while others had the curtasy to agree with him.

_**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and woman pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**_

_**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**My names Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off knomes and trolls.**

**Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

The dragons just nodded their heads in agreement, while the Vikings glared.

_**Dragons sweep back and fourth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**_

_**VIKING (FIERCE) **_**Arggghhhhh! **_**(cheery, insane) **_**Mornin'!**

Kathryn put on a stern face a looked to the group of small viking children

" Now that children is what happens when you drink to much ale before a raid." She said as calmly as she could without laughing, which to her pleasure all the other vikings were, except the drunkie who was blushing furiously.

_**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantis men and woman.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Gaggard...**

_**HOARK **_**What are you doing out?**

_**HICCUP... Burnthair the Broad ...**_

_**BURNTHAIR **_**Get inside!**

_**HICCUP... **_**Phlegma the Fierce ...**

_**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE **_**Get back inside!**

The Vikings were shocked. Did they really sound that mean?

_**HICCUP.**_**Ack. **

_**He passes a silebt ox of a Viking picking his ear.**_

_**HICCUP (CONT'D) **_**Yep, just Ack.**

_**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a stray firing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**_

_**STOICK **_**Hiccup!?**

_**StOICK (accusingly; to the crowd) **_**What is he doing out again?!**

_**(TO HICCUP) **_**What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

" Like you care..." mumbled Hiccup. Only Kathryn heard him though and gave him a sympathetic look.

_**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) **_**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe.**

**They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders.**

**Do I believe it?**

_**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking a Deadly Nadder out of the sky.**_

_**HICCUP ( V.O.) (CONT'D) **_**Yes I do.**

Stoick beamed with pride. " It was nothing." He said proudly.

Everyone heard gagging and looked up to see Kathryn and Hiccup green and clutching their stomachs.

" I think i'm gunna hurl." said Kathryn through clentched teeth.

"I have to agree with you." said Hiccup groaning.

Kathryn stood up and motioned for Hiccup did to. She turned back to the vikings swaying on her feet.

"Hiccup and I are going to step out for a moment. While we are gone I will have some... _friends _of mine babysit you." She said that last part with a smirk, but still looked green. She snapped her fingers and 2 doors and 3 new chairs with stine slabs next to the appeared next to hers.

She, Hiccup, and Toothless went through one, while 3 people people and dragons came out the other.

A girl stepped forward. She had black, curly hair that was held back in a pony tail. She had brown eyes that looked like fire danced in them. On top of her head was a black hat that had golden letters across it that spelled out G.M.A.D. A black unzipped hoody was over a red shirt and black jeans. She had black fingerless gloves and white and grey rubber shoes. She had a bow 'n' arrow strapped and a sword on her left and had twin daggers on both sides in scabbards. And a Night Fury necklace that seemed to glitter from the light of the windows.

"Hi!" She said kindly. "My name is BerkDragonRider, but you can call me Rider for short, Rider of the Night Fury ,SpeedStrike, Guardian of Night Furies, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer and Second in command to the G.M.A.D."

She turned and sat down on a forest green chair that had a ocean blue Night Fury at the top as a Night Fury laid down next to her.

Next came a boy who looked like an older version of Hiccup **(HTTYD 2 version of him)**, but with black hair and looked slighly wolf-life.

"Hi." He said."My name is WRMWereWolf6, but you can call me Wolf for short, Rider of the Night Fury, uPaw, Guardian of Wolves, Legendary Archer, Sorcerer, and Warrior."

He stepped back and sat on a grey chair with a black wolf at the top. A Night Fury curled up next to him.

Lastly, Another boy stepped forward. He had black hair in a military haircut and had brown eyes. He had facial hair and had a small scar across his left eyebrow. He was wearing a normal military uniform with tan combat boots, a dog tag that had the letters G.M.A.D on it, and was wearing a Data Glove Paired.

"Hello." He staited maturely. " My name is ArmyHumphrey, but you can call me Army for short, Rider of the Night Fury, Nightmare, Guardian of Loyalty, Epic Archer and Junior Sorcerer."

He turned and sat down on a tan chair that had a machine gun on the top, while a Night Fury laid down next to him.

As soon as they all got settled the door reopened and Kathryn and Hiccup came in fallowed by Toothless and a Snaptrapper.

Hiccup and Toothless sat down while Kathryn turned towards the vikings.

"This is my Snaptrapper. Their names are Breanne, Bridget, Beatrix, and Beverley or the 4 B's for short." She stated pointing to each head while she said their names and with that note the both took their seats.

_**An EXPLOSION fources Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flame debris off of his shoulder.**_

_**STOICK (Barking; to his men) **_**What have we got?**

_**VIKING #1 **_**Gronkles.**

**Nadders.**

**Zipplebacks.**

**Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

_**STOICK **_**Any Night Furies?**

_**VIKING #1 **_**None so far.**

_**STOICK ( RELIEVED ) **_**Good.**

_**VIKING **_**Hoist the torches!**

_**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of many breeds.**_

_**Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**_

_**GOBBER **_**Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

_**Hiccup takes off his vest and replace it with a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**_

_**HICCUP **_**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

_**He strikes a bodybuilder pose.**_

Snotlaut and the twins started snickering and whispered amoungest themselves, but stopped when Kathryn shot them a warning glare, her eyes glowing brown in the process.

_**GOBBER **_**They need toothpicks, don't they?**

_**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd around the counter for replacements.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_**The meathead with the attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Who are you calling meathead, toothpick?" Gobber challenged.

"You." Hiccup stated like it was the easiest thing in the world and turned back to the movie.

**I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

_**EXT. VILLAGE- STOICK **_**We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. **

_**Armed men rushed past, flanking others who carried sheep th safety. Stoick fallows up rear as, overhead, a dragon fires onto the rooftops cating them in fire.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_**See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

The Vikings laughed much to Hiccups pleasure.

_**VIKING- **_**FIRE! **

_**In responce, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - five TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels.**_

_**From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_**Oh and that's Fishlegs,**

Fishlegs smiled at himself on the screen.

**Snotlout,**

Who flexed his muscles making Astrid and Ruffnut gag.

**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut,**

They clancked their helmets together in happiness.

**And**_**...(DREAMY) **_**Astrid.**

Astrid and Hiccup both blushed. Hiccup because no one was supposed to see that and Astrid because she had no idea Hiccup liked her... 'Wait' She thought. ' How do I feel about him?'

_**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **_**Their job is so much cooler.**

"Do you not like being a blacksmith lad?" Gobber asked sadly.

" No! I love it, but you don't get as much praise as fire patroll." Hiccup staited quickly.

The vikings looked down in shame realizing that they should praise Hiccup and Gobber for their work more.

_**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**_

_**HICCUP (CONT'D) ( PLEADING): **_**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark. **

_**GOBBER**_** Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places. **

A lot of Viking flinched, knowing what he ment by that.

_**HICCUP**_** Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date. **

_**GOBBE **_**You can't lift a hammer.**

"Wouldn't be a blacksmith if I couldn't."

**You can't swing an axe... **

"I can...just not very well..."

_**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope). **_

_**GOBBER (CONT'D) **_**... you can't even throw one of these! **

"I can to!... It just doesn't go very far..."

_**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**_

Hiccup, the dragons, and the G.M.A.D members flinch at the crash.

_**HICCUP (ready with the answer **_**Okay fine, but... **

_**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**_

_**HICCUP (CONT'D): **_**... this will throw it for me. **

_**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**_

_**VIKING **_**Arggh!**

"Hey! That hurt!" called a voice in the croud making everyone laugh.

"Sorry!" Hiccup called out."It wasn't supposed to fire."

"No worries" he got in return.

Hiccup smiled while the G.M.A.D members gave each other a knowing look.

_**GOBBER **_** See, now this right here is what I'm talking about. **

_**HICCUP **_**Mild calibration issue. **

_**GOBBER **_**Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... **

_**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction. **_

_**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... **_**this. **

_**HICCUP (ASTONISHED) **_**But... you just pointed to all of me. **

_**GOBBER **_**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

**HICCUP (THREATENING): Ohhhh... **

**GOBBER (MIMICKING): Ohhhhh, yes. **

**HICCUP: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences! **

"Trust me! There were." said Rider.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup.

"We've seen you when your older." said Army.

"Yeah. Trust us dude. There were consequences!" said Wolf with a smirk on his face.

_**Gobber tosses him a sword. **_

**GOBBER: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. **

_**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

_**One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. **_

_**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS **_

_**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_

_**A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. **_

The Nadders squaked in anger. Surley they could do better then just noticed!

_**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

_**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. **_

The Gronkles puffed out their chests proudly. A girlfriend was a mate right?

_**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **_

_**A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status. **_

The Zippelbacks bumped their heads together in happiness.

_**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion,**_ _**their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**_

_**CATAPULT OPERATOR: **_**They found the sheep! **

_**STOICK (FRUSTRATED): **_**Concentrate fire over the lower bank! **

_**CATAPULT OPERATOR: **_**Fire! **

_**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_

_**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. **_

The Monsterous Nightmares gazed around the room in pride, showing off their toothy grins.

_**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**_

_**STOICK**_**: Reload! I'll take care of this. **

_**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks. **_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS **_

_**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_

_**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the—**_

_**VIKING: Night Fury! Get down! **_

_**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**_

_**STOICK: JUMP! **_

_**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_

_**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... **_

_**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **_

_**...never misses. **_

_**(BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first. **_

Snotlaut snorted. " No way! Useless couldn't even kill a fly! I'm going to be the one who kills the ledgendary Night Fury!"

Suddenly a dagger peirced his helmet, pining it to the wall next to him. The handle instently glowed brown shooting up into the hand of...Kathryn... as the helmet fell to the floor.

"Next time I will not miss." She growled through her teeth.

_**IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe. **_

**GOBBER: Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there! **

_**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare. **_

**GOBBER (CONT'D): Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. **

_**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. **_

"You left him there alone! Did you really think that was the best idea?" Stoick said desperatly.

"No, but I did it anyway." stated Gobber calmly.

_**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face. **_

All the vikings groan. They know that look on his face.

_**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER **_

_**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**_

_**VIKING #6 (O.S.): **_**Hiccup, where are you going! **

_**VIKING #7: **_**Come back here! **

_**HICCUP: **_**I know. Be right back! **

_**ON THE PLAIN BELOW **_

_**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut. **_

_**STOICK: **_**Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

"They aren't devils!" shout Hiccup and The G.M.A.D members at the same time.

_**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE **_

_**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the elvesmoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night. **_

_**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF)**_** Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at. **

_**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**_

All the Vikings sat there with shocked looks on their faces. Hiccup the Useless hit the ledgendary Night Fury!

_**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) **_**Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that? **

_**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff. **_

_**HICCUP (CONT'D) **_**Except for you.**

All the Vikings snorted. Hiccup had the rottenest luck.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES! LIKE I SAID MY COMPUTER SUCKS AND SOMETIMES DOESN'T REGESTER THAT I'VE PRESSED A LETTER... I WILL BE UPLOADING A POLE LATER IN THE WEEK FOR SOME FANFICTION IDEAS... SO YEAH...I REALLY SUCK AT THIS WHOLE AUTHORS NOTE THING...SO YEAH... REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FALLOWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!<strong>

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Scene 3

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! MY SISTER GOT ME GROUNDED WHICH MENT NO COMPUTER FOR A WEEK! THEN I GOT MY BLUE-RAY EDITION OF HTTYD 2 THAT CAME WITH A ZIPPLEBACK TOY, SO THEN I WAS FANGIRLING OVER THAT. BUT ANYWAY! I HAVE A POLE UP NOW FOR WHICH STORY I SHOULD WRITE NEXT SO PLEASE GO CHECK THAT OUT!**

* * *

><p>But then all the laughter died instantly when they saw Stoick's face.<p>

'He wasn't lying' Stoick thought in shock.

"Hiccup..." Stoick said in disbelief.

"Yes?" Hiccup said innocently making the G.M.A.D members snort.

"You...You..." Stoick stuttered.

"Shot down the super rare and amazing Night Fury." said Hiccup with a smirk.

"Super rare my *curse of your liking*!" snapped Kathryn, shocking everyone.

"What do you mean?" asked Rider.

"If you haven't noticed there are _4 _Night Furys here! I'm the only one here with a different breed of dragon!" Kathryn said in a fit of fury.

"Not true!" said a male voice.

"Yeah, I have one two which means there's _5_!" Another agreed with him.

"Ok, but I don't have a Night Fury!" argued the first male voice.

"Ugh. Will you two idiots get out here!" yelled Army.

A young boy around the age of 15 came out of the shadows. He was about 5'10-6'2 with dirty blonde hair and a black hoodie on. He had black combat pants and combat boots with swords on his back, A knife vest was strapped around hiw waist, with a lolster on his right leg that had a Colt .45 in it. He also had 3 bracelets on his right arm which also had a tattoo on his forearm.

"Hi." He said with a sarcastic smile painted on his face. " I'm PersonUnknown, Rider of the Nightfury Whistle, Guardian of Secrets, Exqusite Archer and Superior Sorceror."

Another chair appearend amoung the group that was white that had a Whistle at the top.

PersonUnknown glared at Kathryn who was snickering along with Hiccup and sat down while a Night Fury came trotting up besides him and laid down on the stone slab.

Another boy came out of th shadows, but was almost completely different.

He was tall, lanky, and had some muscles. He was dressed in black leather boots, black leggings, black tunic and a black mantle with a hood. He had on leather armor, also pitched black, but only on his arms and chest. He had on Black Gloves and his right eye was white and sparkling like a star, but left eye black like the night around it, and was not completely visible under the hood. Two swords were at his side, one on the left, and one right, and had two swords on his back. He also had black bow on his back and black quiver with five red, five white, five blue and five brown arrows (colour of the feathers at the end).

"Hi." He said simply _still _not showing his face like the others did. "I am Istalrison, but I request to be called Nemhil." Nemhil added quickly. " Rider of the Wyvern Flamedream, Guardian of Balance, Legendary Archer and Flawless Sorcerer."

Another chair appeared, but this one was a very dark grey and had a white balance beam on the top. Nemhil simmply rolled his eyes while Hiccup and the other G.M.A.D member cracked up.

"Few!" Kathryn said, trying not to laugh again. " Let's get back to the movie!"

_**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looked up to see... HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**_

_**STOICK **_**(to his men, re: th NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

_**IN THE PLAZE Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, settling them alight.**_

_**Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare.**_

_**He turns back to find it leering over him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**_

Even though they know it has already happened the Vikings are still on the edge's of their seets, fearing the worst.

_**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the groung.**_

The villagers suddenly let out a breathe they didn't know they were holding.

_**They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out.**

_**He smashes the Nnightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

"What? What?" asked the Twins being stupid as ever while everyone else just groaned.

_**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry, Dad...**

_**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly one. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**_

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

_**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**_

**HICCUP (COND'T) It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot! It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**STOICK -STOP! Just...stop. **

_**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

_**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are on him.**_

**HICCUP Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

_**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously, looking down at their beer-bellies.**_

"True that!" Kathryn said through giggles as she, Hiccup, and the other G.M.A.D members had just broke into.

**STOICK This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**HICCUP I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

**STOICK You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Oh really?" Hiccup says curiously. "Then why'd you put me in dragon training?"

When Stoick doesn't answere Hiccup sighs and turns back to the screen.

_**Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house.**

**(TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up. **

_**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite drection.**_

_**Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**_

**TUFFNUT Quiet the preformance.**

**SNOTLOUT I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP Thank you, thank you. I was trying so...**_** Hiccup avoids Astrids glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**_

The adults were shocked. They knew the other teens weren't very nice to Hiccup, but they didn't know it had gotten that bad!

Astrid looked pleading up at Kathryn who glare at Snotlaut and the Twins softened and a door opened next to her chair which she almost ran through and appeared through another up on the platform. Another chair appeared next to Hiccup's own. It was sky blue and had a star at the top. Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder who smiled gratefully at her.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP He never listens.**

**GOBBER Well, it runs in the family.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hiccup.

"Do the words Stay. Put. There ring a bell?" responded Gobber, shutting him up.

**HICCUP And when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl. Like someone skipped on the meat in his sandwhich.**

**(MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here... This is a talking Fishbone!**

A lot of Vikings gave Hiccup looks of sympathy while Stoick just looked down, ashamed.

**GOBBER You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

"Yeash!" said Kathryn. " Remind me not to go to you or Chiron for pep talks!"

**HICCUP Thank you, for summing that up.**

_**They reach the doorway.**_

**GOBBER Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to he something your not.**

_**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**_

**HICCUP I just want to be one you guyes.**

_**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front... and straight out the back door as soon as Gobbers gone. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**_

"Hiccup..." Stoick starts but is cut off with Hiccup's sharp remark of " I don't want to hear it!"

" Just what...happened..." Stoick stumbled, trying to find the right words.

"You're about to find out." Hiccup said simply and quietly.

" Actually no." Kathryn says sharing a look with the other G.M.A.D members. "I have a surprise for you. So while the other G.M.A.D and I show you, Astrid, and Toothless what it is would the others please..." Kathryn stopped, gesturing toward a large door that lead to a hall of food. The Vikings eagerly ran towards the hall.

"Don't worry." Kathryn said." You'll be joining them soon."

Kathryn grabbed Hiccup's and Astrid's arms while Toothless, the Other G.M.A.D members, and thier dragons followed in suit.

* * *

><p><strong>1,763 WORDS... I FEEL ACOMPLISHED IN LIFE! LOL! BUT REALLY. WHICH SHOULD BE HICCUP'S SURPRISE? VALKA AND CLOUDJUMPER...OR... THUGGORY AND CAMICAZY? VOTE IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY POLE! YOU CAN PICK 5 OUT OF THE 20 OPTIONS!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I DIDN'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY SO...TADA! I THOUGHT I SHOULD BE AN AMAZING PERSON **_(WHICH ONLY HAPPENS ONCE IN A BLUE MOON)_** AND GET THIS DONE QUICKLY. I KEEP FORGETTING TO DO THIS SO...**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamworks, How to Train Your Dragon (SADLY), Or any characters here except myself and the 4 B's._

* * *

><p>They traveled through the hallways which seemed to go on forever. The smell of chocolate seemed to disapear slightly as they moved away from the main rooms. Finaly Kathryn found the door she was looking for. It was just a plain white door, but when she opened the door to the room everyone gasped. It was a <em>huge <em>library! Full of all the books you could imagine! From Harry Potter and Percy Jackson to Dictionarys and Encyclopedia's.

"Man!" gasped Wolf. "Just think about it if _Fury _found this place!"

"I don't think she'd leave!" shuttered Kathryn.

"Whose Fury?" asked Hiccup.

"The leader of the G.M.A.D." Rider explained.

"She's also the Guardian of Reading." Army pointed out.

"I hardly ever leave this place." Kathryn explained. "I've been here for _years! Years!_ And I _still _haven't read all of the book."

"That's incredible!" gasped PersonUnknown.

"I agree with PersonUnknown. How do you have all of these books?" asked Nemhil.

Kathryn shrugged. "They just appear. But that doesn't matter. They should be around here somewhere..." She kept walking and looking around bookshelves.

"Who should be here?" Asked Astrid.

"There they are!" cried out Kathryn running around a corner, the others following closely behind.

There stood a tall woman of 6' 3". She had long red hair that was graying and blue eyes. She was wearing strange armor and clutched a staff. Next to her was a sight to behold.

A _Stormcutter!_

Hiccup and Astrid had read about them in the Book of Dragons but it didn't have alot about them. It was a tan color and had it's 4 wings spread out as if stretching them.

The woman just stood there gapping at Hiccup before she rushed forward and tackled him in a hug.

"Umm...?" Hiccup murmered trying to figure out who this woman was.

"Should I know you?" Hiccup asked once she pulled away.

"No." She said sadly. "But a Mother never forgets..."

Hiccup and Astrid gasped.

"Mom?" asked Hiccup, his voice cracking.

He then rushed forward tackling her in a hug which she returned with a smile.

"Ugh. It's all...sappy." Kathryn said with a voice of discust, the boys agreeing with her while the other girl and Hiccup glared.

"We should probably get back before the others wonder where we are." said Astrid turning to leave.

"Wait!" Kathryn said. "There are more people."

"CloudJumper!" Kathryn called."Please lower your wings."

As he did so 6 people and 5 dragons stepped out from behind him.

The first person who stepped out was decked out in leather armor and was 6'1". He had auburn hair and green eyes and had a prostetic leg.

"Who are you?" Asked Astrid.

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."He said simply.

"What...How..."asked Hiccup.

"I'm you 5 years in the future." Older Hiccup said with a smile.

An Older Toothless came up beside him and crooned.

Soon an older version of all the Berk teens were standing there and had there dragons with them!

As they walked back to the room to watch the movie both Hiccup's talked about the new dragons Older Hiccup found while both the Astrids were talking about the races they'd win/won. Valka played with both of the Hiccup's hair and voiced her oppinions on certain things. Both Toothless were discussing the dangers of the futures and Snotlaut and Fishlegs were trying to hit on Ruffnut who was fighting with Tuffnut. The other dragons simply followed, smiling in pleasure. The G.M.A.D. members simply lead the way while talking about their upcoming Fanfictions. When they got back to the room all of the vikings were already seated waiting for the movie.

Hiccup's seat was different though. Instead of being Forest Green with a Night Fury at the top it was orange and had a red autumn leaf at the top.

"What happened to my chair?" Asked Young Hiccup.

Kathryn shrugged. "I was bored so I desided to make it more...original."

The older teens and Valka simply got chairs that were one color and didn't have a symbol at the top but they didn't mind.

Hiccup's was red. Astrid's was blue. Ruffnut got yellow. Tuffnut got green. Fishlegs got purple. Snotlaut's was orange. And Valka's was tan. They all had stone slabs next to them which there dragons curled up on.

They all turned back to the screen as the movie began...

* * *

><p><strong>I LIED. I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO PULL PEOPLE FROM THE FUTURE BUT... I DID.<strong>

***BARLEY DODGES A FRYING PAN COVERED IN...I HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS***

**I'M SORRY THIS WAS SHORT BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE!**

***AGAIN BARLEY DODGES THE TITANIC THAT WAS SOMEHOW THROWN AT ME ***

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY POLE! STILL NOT SURE WHEN IT'S GOING TO END... PROBABLY AROUND CHRISTMAS BECAUSE THEN I'LL HAVE ALOT OF FREE TIME...**

***BARLEY DODGE THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING***

**FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**

***RUNING FOR MY LIFE FROM A HOARD OF COWS BEING RIDEN FANS***

**KATHRYN OUT!**

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I JUST HAD A TON OF HUGE TESTS SO MY TEACHERS COULD PUT A GRADE ON MY PROGRESS REPORT. I'VE ALSO BEEN WORKING ON MY STORY OVER ON FICTIONPRESS. PLEASE GO CHECH THAT OUT ANF JUST SO YOU KNOW I STILL GO BY THE SAME USERNAME.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup sank down into his chair as he had a suspition to what the next scene would be. Toothless crooned and set his head on Hiccup's lap, efectivly raising his riders spirits. The G.M.A.D. members smiled at the bond of the first Dragon Rider...<em>Well Berkian Dragon Rider<em>** (As much as I love HTTYD 2 I feel like Valka took away the thing that made him different. Being the**_** first **_**dragon rider after all. Ugh. It's to hard to explain unless I was in a therapist office with dolls.) **They turned back to the movie.

_**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**_

_**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... Stoick, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**_

**STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way to get rid of them! If we find the nest and destro it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

The dragons snorted.

_'They think they can defeat the queen?'_

The dragons shuttered, they wouldn't want to be there when the queen found out the humans were on the island.

_**He sinks his blade into a...LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**VIKING: Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK: (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

_**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**_

"Cowards!" shout 3 voices, startling the Vikings.

A girl with Purple-tinted blue eyes and lightly tanned skin stepped out of the shadows. She was roughly around 5'6.5 and had Long, black hair that was held in a pony tail by a golden hair tie. She was wearing Golden armor over a gray leather dress and had Golden boots that almost reach the knee and golden knee pads. There was a Black-gold bow, with a quiver of arrows hung over her waist, the quiver resting over her left hip.

" Hi! I'm Kura!" she said with a broad grin across her face and a crazy look in her eyes. " Rider of the Frost Fury, Frostbite, Guardian of Light, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer."

Unlike the others she stayed standing although a white chair that radiated light appeared, momentarily blinding everyone.

Another girl stepped out of the shadows except she had eyes that were Red-tinted blue. Her skin was tanned and sh stood at 5'8. Her hair was Short, brown and spiky. And she was wearing Silver and golden armor with silver fingerless gloves, and golden elbow and knee pads. Dark gray leather knee boots. She had a Quiver of arrows over her left shoulder along with a bronze bow. And a Shadow sword sheated at her right hip.

"Hi. I'm Sakura." she stated and was about to continue but Kura wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"We're sisters!" exclaimed Kura who was wobbling on one foot because Sakura was finally able to pry her hands off of her.

" Yeah Yeah Yeah." muttered Sakura. " Now go sit down!" she exclaimed giving her sister a small push.

"Now as I was saying... I am Sakura, Rider of the Flightmare, Shimo, Guardian of Darkness, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer." she said with an exasperated sigh.

She took a seat in a black chair that ratiated darkness as _another _girl stepped out of the shadows.

She was at an average height for a 15 year old girl... at least that's how old she look the vikings couldn't tell... all these people were crazy in their eyes. She had long brown hair that looked slightly curly in the braid it was held in. She had dark brown eyes and she had fair shin and was slender.

"Hi! I'm ElliGordon, but call me Elli." She said with a kind smile. " Rider of the Nightfury, Shadow, Superior Archer and Junior sorcerer."

She took a seat in another chair that appeared as the dragons of the 3 girls curled up next to them.

"Why are there so many people here?" wispered Hiccup to Kathryn.

" I think they all like it here because it's full of chocolate..." she stopped, glaring at Wolf who was trying to take some chocolate.

"I don't mind really I mean my own helpers eat more chocolate then they make but..." she got cut off as Hiccup interupted her.

"Helpers?" he asked with a frown on his face, but had a curios look in his eyes.

" Yeah." Kathryn stated with a shrug. " Few of my human friends, Jadyn, Diana, Kali, Paige, and Tori, all joined me in being the guardians of chocolate. **(THEY'RE ALL REAL PEOPLE AND ARE MY FRIENDS)**"

"Where are they now?" Hiccup asked.

"Out delivering this mornings batch of chocolate to the world." Kathryn stated.

"How'd they get there?" Hiccup asked.

"They have dragons of there own." She stated as if it was obvious.

And with that they turned to the movie.

**VIKING: (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING: (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

**STOICK: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

_**Hands jet into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmers of prep and packing fill the room.**_

"REALLY?" Hiccup shouts, startling everyone. "THAT'S HOW YOU GOT THEM TO GO!"

Stoick simply looked down in shape, pissing Hiccup, Astrid, The people from the future, and the G.M.A.D. off more.

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT: I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK: (DRY) That's more like it.**

_**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**_

**GOBBER: I'll pack my undies.**

**STOICK: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**GOBBER: Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blade, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup shot back defensibly.

"Nothin', lad. I was trying to get him to put you in dragon training...Not my best idea was it?" Gobber said letting out a half-hearted laugh.

_**Stoick sinks onto the bench besides Gobber, his brow burdened.**_

**STOICK: What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

**GOBBER: Put him in training with the others.**

**STOICK: No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER: So am I.**

_**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**_

**STOICK: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of it's cage.**

"I love how you had complete and total faith in your son." replied Kura sarcastically.

**GOBBER: Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK: I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER: No, you don't.**

**STOICK: No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER: No you don't!**

**STOICK: Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

**STOICK (CONT'D): Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for...for trolls.**

"Trolls exist!"

**GOBBER: (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! **

"They steal your socks!"

**They steal your socks.**

"But only the left ones. What's with that?"

**(DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

The Vikings**(Except Gobber) **were sent into stunned silence at the comparasin between the Blscksmith and his apprentice.

**STOICK: When I was a boy...**

"Oh here we go."

**GOBBER: (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

**STOICK: My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache." Hiccup stated, rolling his eyes. He had heard this story one to many times.

**GOBBER: You got a headache.**

**STOICK: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains,**

"Only a Whispering Death."

**level forests,**

"Only a Timberjack."

**tame seas!**

"Then why do we lose so many ships a year?" Hiccup asked with an exasperated sigh. The Vikings looked shocked. There own heir didn't believe in the amazing things they could do?...Oh, wait. He wasn't there heir anymore...but I guess they don't know that.

**Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become, (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

**GOBBER: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

_**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**_

**EXT. WOODS - DAY**

**ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

_**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**_

"What'd that book do to you?" Astrid replied as if concerned for the book.

"Ticked me off more then I could imagine." Hiccup stated.

**HICCUP: Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

_**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. **_

All the Vikings laugh. Leave it to Hiccup to get defeated by a branch.

_**He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**_

"Great Odins beard..." a Viking whispered. All of the Vikings stared in horror at the scene in frost of them.

_**He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**_

All of the Vikings were stunned. They knew Hiccup had hit the dragon...but they didn't know it was still there.

"Oh! Don't look so surprised!" replied Hiccup, waving his hand towards Toothless.

The Vikings seemed to scoot over a few inches and turned back to the movie.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (ELATED) Yes!**

_**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) I have brought down this mighty beast!**

_**It suddenly shifts.**_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Whoa!**

_**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to it's unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safetly tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gunna gut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

"No, no I'm not..." muttered Hiccup , drawing Astrid and the G.M.A.D.

Astrid put a reasuring hand onto his own and gave him a smile.

_**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Vikingness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes it's eyes and lowers it's head to the ground, resigned to it's fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft...fighting himself...until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

"Oh gods no..." muttered Gobber, eyes wide in realization. This was _Hiccup. _And he knew Hiccup. Hiccup _was not _going to kill that beast.

_**He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving.**_

_**Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one was watching...then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eyes shoot open, With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**_

Shouts of "traitor!", "disgrace!", "you're not a viking!" arose from the crowd.

**"WILL! YOU! ALL! SHUT! UP!" **Kathryn screamed, her voice echoing throughout the room, shuting all of the vikings up.

"IF YOU WATCH THE F-ING MOVIE, THEN YOU'D BE THANKING HIM FOR DOING THAT!" Kathryn shouted.

She sat down with an agrivated and exhausted look on her face.

_**As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. Tthe dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, thn lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away, shrieaking the whole time. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knooes, and faints.9**_

The Vikings were sent into stunned silence. The beast hadn't killed their heir. The didn't know what to do, so many thoughs running through their heads.

Astrid had her axe out just in case, sheilding Hiccup's small form which had sunk lower into the chair.

The people from the future were stiff as a board, knowing what was coming next.

The G.M.A.D. members were still sitting down but had firm grips on their weapons.

That's when the Vikings struck...

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW, I KNOW. 'OMG! A CLIFFHANGER? YOU ARE AN AWFUL PERSON. I HATE YOU! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!' I'LL TRY AND GET ANOTHER CHAPTR OUT OVER X-MAS BREAK BUT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON MY STORY OVER ON FICTIONPRESS AND HAVE BEEN HELPING MY FRIEND JADYN WITH ONE AND I MIGHT BE STARTING A RISE OF THE GUARDIANS FANFICTION. TOOTLES!<strong>


End file.
